Sansa Rivera
"In all chaos there is a cosmos, in all disorder a secret order." - '''Raava' Origin Cain, posing as a human, seduced and sired a daughter with a woman whom was the first Host of the Phoenix Force. The Rivera line were a family of dark satanic manics for generations, and sold Sansa to the Chapel of Darth. This twisted cult sought to dominate mankind by the creation of a half-demonic child who would eventually lead the Chapel of Darth to mastery of the Earth, but most importantly bring Lucifer fully to earth. To this end the mother’s womb was tattooed with occult symbols which were to draw Cain to her. The demon lord, Cain, married her in pursuit of his own ends, and the two produced a child, Sansa Rivera. Sansa appeared to live a fairly normal early life to outward appearances, though in place of baby formula she was raised on human blood. During Sansa's childhood, It was revealed that her mother was the host of the Phoenix Force, but Cain knew of this and planned to breed a powerhouse to join the knights of hell. Sansa tended to grow close to her mother throughout her childhood, Sansa never knew of her dark heritage, instead believing that Lucifer was merely a child's story. A short while after Sansa's thirteenth birthday, her mother was driven mad by the mere sight of her husband's true visage. Sansa's Mother went on an outburst with the phoenix attacking Cain's human form. The battle brew for about 2 hours then suddenly ended once Sansa released a wave of cosmic fire accidentally vaporizing her mother and throwing Cain's human form through the house. Cain's human form rose up without a scratch, he was impressed by the display of Sansa's power. Cain opened up to Sansa about who he really is and where is from. Cain gave Sansa a pet on the head and helped her bury her mother's ashes. After the memorial, Cain decided to leave Sansa, allowing her to find a sense of reality for herself. That experience traumatized Sansa, leaving her a bit fractured. Sansa at the age of 15 developed dissociative identity disorder as she was going from orphanage to orphanage or location to location. Who the 'Hel'... Sansa's dissociative identity disorder gotten more dangerous more and more by the day. Her other persona begun to call herself Hel like it was another essence, but it turns out it was another soul. When Sansa was a fetus in the womb her mother was having twins. Sansa's counterpart twin was demonic and twisted but Sansa's power killed her twin and absorbed the essence within herself. Hel stayed dormant inside Sansa for many years until more traumatic things begun to happen to her. A few weeks later, Sansa started to loose her senses as she started to black out and waking up and places she don't remember going. Cain found Sansa again and noticed the mergence of her soul. Cain seeing this as an opportunity he spoke to Sansa, but at the time Hel was in control, he offered Hel to come to hell with him as his only child. Hel stayed dominant for years and later becoming close with Cain and one of the Knights of Hell elite as she was ruthless, merciless, and lethal. Fading Flames, Dormant Death After many years, Hel begun to have trouble keeping Sansa stable inside her. Sansa being preserving trying to regain control over her own body. Hel didn't tell Cain of her troubles because her ego and pride prevented her. One burning evening in hell, Sansa resurface in her body unleashing her cosmic flames. Sansa was unremorsefully angry, killing demons trying to make her escape. Lucifer commanded his demons to slay Sansa, but their efforts was meaningless. Azazel decided to step in and their fight shook hell itself. Cain interrupted the fight and caught Sansa off guard and putting a giant sword in her, killing her. Sansa's last screech as her cosmic flames fades and her lifeless body lied dormant. Azazel was surprised by Cain's actions onto his own child. Cain took Sansa's corpse to Earth for a proper private memorial by her mother's grave. Out of the Ashes! Sansa Returns! After 315 years, Sansa rose from the ashes coming back to life via her Phoenix traits. Sansa was shook at the new age of world she was in. Sansa wander around and found out it was 2016. She noticed she was dead for nearly 315 years. Sansa didn't want to feel out of the age especially with her still dealing with Hel inside, she used learning history to keep her mind off Hel. Sansa went state to state exploring the world and new races around her. Sansa met interesting people along the way, though some triggered Hel a bit like an individual known as Konan Islely. Physiology & Abilities * 'Phoenix Traits:' '''Fire Manipulation- '''Manipulate, create, mimic fire, including heat and radiation. '''Phoenix Outburst-' Sansa can spontaneously and quickly increase her power to match those of superior opponents and overcome excessive hardships. When facing some particularly extreme circumstances, Sansa will eventually reach a breaking point, her power exploding as they shed into a new, super-powerful form. Enhance Strength Enhance Endurance Teleportation Visual Mind-Reading-''' Sansa is able to see the thoughts of others. 'Remote Telepathy-' Sansa can use telepathy from a long range. 'Healing Tears- '''Sansa has tears that can heal any wound it touches. She can heal any living being including humans, animals, plants, etc. '''Regenerative Healing Factor (Healing Trance)- '''Sansa can enter a protective state, similar to a coma or Vegetative state, to regenerate and restore any injuries Sansa may have sustained. She can't be hurt when in this state and, when they wake up, will be at the peak of her health. '''Ash Ressurection/Self-Ressurection- ' Upon death, Sansa's body turns into ash (the body may slowly turn into ash or even burst into flames until it is ash) and come out anew. It is a passive ability, so it happens the instant Sansa is killed. ''Cosmic Fire Manipulation- ''Sansa can create, shape and manipulate cosmic fire from the depths of deep space, from celestial objects such as from meteors, stars, constellations, planets/planetoids, etc. These flames can burn in space, and thus, have no need of the consumption of oxygen. ''Tactile Telekinesis- ''Sansa is completely surrounded by a field of telekinetic energy, protecting her from harm and enhancing her physical abilities. This can also be used to manipulate objects that she can touch or flying by pushing her body through the air. '''Hel * Hel gains the powers of Sansa Rivera as well as accessing her own set of powers. * ''Demonic Empowerment- ''Hel is able to acquire power from demonic forces. * ''Dark Energy Manipulation- ''Hel can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from Satan, Hell or other similar sources like the dark dimension. * ''Demonic Energy Manipulation- ''Hel can create, shape and manipulate energies of demonic origin. Hel is able to do all kinds of unholy things with her unique type of energy. Things like creating blasts to creating or summoning beings of demonic energy. Hel is even able to summon demons themselves, through ritual use of the energy. * ''Apathy- ''Hel can suppress or negate emotions in herself or do not possess emotions at all, allowing her to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting her thinking-processes.